Do I Know You?
by Mrs.Inuyasha Kagome
Summary: Kagome falls in a well at 8yrs old & 8 1/2yr old Inuyasha helps.Kagome is back in present and becomes a famouse singer. Tell she is 17 and falls in the well again and goes back to the past to see Inuyasha pind to a tree. Love forms and new freinds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chap 1

9 years ago was when I met him. I was wearing a short yellow dress that ended 2 inches from the top of my thy. And this is how I met him.

_(9 years ago)_

I was looking down the well at the shrine I lived at. For some reason I liked to go to the well. I felt happy and relaxed by it.

While I was looking down the well, the bottom of the well turned a dark blue to a light blue. I leaned in further but I leaned in too far and fell in.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed. I landed at the bottom but then I saw blue then a flash of white.

I then landed lightly on the grounded. "Mama!" I yelled. There was no reply. I looked up to see a blue sky and not the roof that was above the well.

I then started crying and screaming for help. I waited… and waited… and waited. While I waited for help I was trying to climb out. When I got out it was sunset. "Mama is probably wandering were I am." I thought aloud.

I then heard laughter from a little boy ahead of me. So I followed the laughter to see if they can help me. Then out of no were a little boy comes running and bumps in to me.

"Oomph!" was the sound that the boy and me made. We then fell down with the boy on top of me. We both blushed cause of that.

"I'm sorry." We said at the same time. "I'm Inuyasha. I'm a hanyou." The boy said. "I'm Kagome. I'm a human. What's a hanyou? Can you help me get home to my mama? And can you get off of me?" I asked.

"Oh… Sorry." Inuyasha said while getting off of me. He then helped me up. "It's ok. It was an accident any way." I said. "Well to answer your question a hanyou is half human and half youkai. And I can ask my mom and see if she can help you get back to your mama." he said.

"Thank you." I said. "No problem." he said. He then started to walk away and I followed him. "Hey Inuyasha. Do you want to be friends?" I asked.

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you like this chap. There will be more later. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ;)**

**Love,**

**Mrs. Inuyasha Kagome**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. But now I'm on break from school. So here is the next chap.**

Chapter 2

Inuyasha stopped and hugged me.

I hugged him back while blushing.

"Yes I'll be your friend. Wow. I finally have a friend." Inuyasha said while pulling away from the hug.

"Huh? I'm your only friend, why? You're so nice, and you have cute inu ears on your head." I said just noticing the ears on his head.

"Well youkais and humans don't like hanyous. You're the only one that accepts me for who I am. I like that." he said.

I smiled at that with my dark brown eyes half closed.

I then reached for one of his ears and started rubbing them.

Inuyasha leaned into my hand and purred.

I giggled at that and thought, _'Did he just purr? That was so cute.'_

I then stopped rubbing and pulled away.

Inuyasha made a whining sound when I pulled away.

I giggled some more.

I then leaned toured Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said in his ear, "I'll always be your friend if you were human, hanyou, or even youkai."

I gave him another hug and asked, "Can you show me the way to your mom?"

Inuyasha nodded and was blushing still from the kiss I gave him.

He grabbed my hand, making me blush, and lead me through the forest.

We then arrived at a village and them we were in front of a hut.

Inuyasha then pulled me into the hut.

He then yelled, "Mom I'm home! And I brought a friend over!"

A woman then peaked out of another door in the hut.

And she was beautiful, long black hair that reached the back of her thigh, dark brown caring eyes, and a beautiful face any model would be jealous of.

"Hello dear, who is your friend?" the mom asked.

"Mom this is Kagome. I found her by the well and she needs help getting back to her mom." Inuyasha said.

"Oh… Alright. But I'll need her to tell me how she got here." The mom said.

I was confused, _'How did she now I wasn't from here?'_

Mom led me and Inuyasha to a futon to sit on. **(A/N: That rims.)**

I then told her how I got here.

When I done, everything was quiet.

Then mom said, "Well, I'll think this over and see if we can get you home. But it could take a while.

"So why don't you sleep over here. We don't have any more room so you can either sleep with Inuyasha or on the futon you're sitting on."

So I thought of where I should sleep.

**A/N: Hey how did you like it? Hey, um… I need your help. I need you to give me ideas of how to continue the story. Sorry but my imaginary side of me is tired and can't think. So please review some ideas. ;)**

**Love,**

**Mrs. Inuyasha Kagome**


	3. authors note

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been in for a while. I'm sick and can't type so much. But I have 'Do I Know You' chap 3 ready all I have to do is type it, 'Into The Depths' chap 16 is all most done I still have to write some more then it will be ready, 'All Over Again But Worse' I haven't started chap 3 because of other stories and school, and 'Love In A Song' I changed the summary because I couldn't think of a lemon and I wanted it to be more interesting. So ya, I'll do the chaps soon, I might have my dad type a chap for me, but a chap will come soon. ;)**

**Love, Kagome**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: It has been a long time since I updated but I had a huge project in 7th grade and now I'm in 8th grade. So this is the next chap.**

Chapter 3

"Hmm… I'll go sleep with Inuyasha." I said, Inuyasha blushed.

"I feel safe around him. Oh… Inuyasha's Mom, what's your name?"

The mom smiled and said, "My name is Izayoi."

"Pretty name Izayoi-sama."

Izayoi smiled, "Hey mom, can Kagome and me play ball?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure honey. Come back when it gets dark, ok?"

"Okay mom."

Inuyasha and I then ran out side laughing and giggling.

We played for hours.

Tossing the ball back and forth, kicking it and much more.

And everything was fine, that is until someone grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled.

"Child, you shouldn't be with a filthy hanyou." The man said.

"INUYASHA! HELP!" I screamed.

I then started crying with happiness when I saw Inuyasha running really fast to me.

"Hey, let Kagome go!" He yelled while he bit the man in the arm.

The man let go, but growled out, "You filthy hanyou."

The man then kicked Inuyasha in the head knocking him out.

I screamed in horror.

Then I screamed out, "Hey, leave Inuyasha alone!"

I punched the man in the stomach, stomped on his foot, and kicked him were it hurts.

The man fell over in pain from when I kicked him, but I wasn't done yet.

I then kicked him in the face with all my strength, and the man went unconscious.

"Humph. Serves you right." I said.

I then ran to Inuyasha to see if he alright.

He had some blood coming out of his head and into his pretty silver hair.

"Oh Inuyasha, why is this happening to us?" I mumbled.

I grabbed his arm and draped it over my shoulders so I can get Inuyasha home.

When we got to the hut, Inuyasha was still unconscious but the bleeding stopped, and about half of his hair covered in blood.

"Izayoi-sama! Help! Inuyasha's hurt!" I yelled when I got in the hut.

Izayoi came running and helped put Inuyasha on his bed.

I cleaned the blood out of his hair so Izayoi-sama can clean the wound and patch it up.

When it was patched up, I was really tired.

So I lade down next to Inuyasha, wrapped my arms around his waist, lade my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

I started crying into his chest.

I then felt arms wrap around my hips.

I looked up, even though my eyes were starting to look blood shot.

To see gold colored sunset eyes looking at me.

Inuyasha whipped the tears away my face even though they keep falling.

He then asked, "Why are you crying Kagome?"

"Oh Inuyasha. If only I haven't of came here, then you wouldn't be hurt." I half cried out and half screamed out.

Inuyasha then grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

I could see my reflection in his eyes.

Silky black hair in a mess, a red, round but slightly heart shaped face, really blood shot eyes making my eyes shine and look black, and streaks of tears.

He then said. "But Kagome, if you never came then I wouldn't have met you."

I looked deeply into his gold sunset colored eyes before saying, "Ya, I'm really happy I met you Inuyasha. I just love being with you."

Inuyasha blushed, "You're so different than other people I met. You're so fun and cute Inuyasha."

His blush deepened and showed me his 100 watt smile; I showed a cute half smile I never new I was doing.

I then looked at his smiling lips, I started to get the urge to kiss them, so I leaned in and pecked them.

Inuyasha's blush deepened, if possible, and his eyes widened as wide as saucers.

"Um… Ka-Kagome, w-why did you j-just k-k-k-iss m-me?" Inuyasha asked while stuttering.

I laughed at that and thought, _'Him stuttering like that was just so cute.'_

"I don't know Inuyasha. I just…I just had to kiss you. Like an instinct or something." I answered.

I looked down a mumbled, "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Kagome…" I looked up at Inuyasha when he said my name.

I started to think, _'Ohh... Now he probably hates me. He may even say mean things to me now.'_

But I replied anyway while looking at him with my eyes all wide, "Hmm? What is it Inuyasha."

"C-Can I…"

**A/N: How was that? Also please don't give me flames for not being in for so long I was really busy with school, I had a 2 ½ weeks of summer, and 2 of my best friends left Hawaii, one left during summer and the other is leaving tomorrow. But one is coming back next school year at least.**

**Love,**

** Kagome**


	5. AN Sorry Everyone

**A/N: To everyone that reads my story. I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. In 8****th**** grade, I had to keep my grades up, which took most of my time. I am now in 9****th**** grade and even now my time is taken up with homework, projects, getting good grades, and keeping my IQ up. If I do update, then it will take a while to update another chapter. I will update soon and I am currently making a new story at the same time. Please forgive my absence.**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay here is 'Do I Know You?' chapter 4. It has been a while for I had writer's block, I think that's what it's called; and I was really busy with high school. **

**Chapter 4**

"C-Can I…hold you?" h asked, then added quickly, "While we sleep I mean." Inuyasha was blushing from the question. 'Oh! He is so adorable!' I thought. I had a faint blush on my cheeks. I then closed my eyes half way, smiled, and said, "Sure Inuyasha." We then held each other for the rest of the night.

'At 9am'

I woke up from the sun shining in my eyes, so the natural thing to do was to bury your face into the pillow. But my pillow was warm, soft...& breathing. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. I shoved the pillow or whatever it was, away & ran to the wall & pressed my back against it.

"Huh? Kagome? Whats wrong? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare or some'tn?" The familiar stranger asked me. "No I didn't have a nightmare? And no, I'm not all right! Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I asked/screamed at the stranger.

He had a confused look on his face. Then he had a happy face, & he started to play along. "Oh, well for one this is my room. Two my name is Inuyasha, you know that." he said. "What?" I whispered. Then it all came rushing back to me. I fell to my knees while I held my head, my eyes wider than ever before.

"B-but...I-I thought tha-that was a dream." I whispered louder. I then closed my eyes, & shook my head from side to side very fast while tears came down my face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I mumbled through my silent cry. I then looked up, my eyes wide, bloodshot, & for some reason, blue specks started to form in my still crying eyes.

Inuyasha then crawled to me & held me when he figured out I wasn't playing around. "Oh 'Gome...I'm so sorry." he mumbled to me. I buried my face into his chest again & cried for 30 min. straight. When I stopped crying, I looked up at Inuyasha."Are you better now? Do you want to eat breakfast?" he asked. I nodded my head once, paused, & then nodded again. "Okay..." he said softly.

He then got up & grabbed my hand to help me up. We then walked back into the main room to eat rice, miso soup & some fish for breakfast. Everything & everyone was silent, except for the sound of our chewing. Izayoi then interrupted the silence to say this."Kagome, I might of figured out away for you to go back home."

I then put my bowl down & looked up at her smiling all happy like with my eyes all sparkling. "Really?" I asked, "Did you really find out how I can go home?" Izayoi then gave me a caring, but serious smile. "Yes, I think I have. From what you told me. You came here by falling in the well. If I am correct, then you will go back home if you jump in the well again."

My smile widened. "Really? When can we do it?" I asked all excited. "Right now if you want." She said. My smile vanished, I looked at were Inuyasha was sitting. His head was down; his bangs covering his eyes; his ears flat against his head in a sad way; his hands were in a tight fist & was shaking slightly. "I-Inuyasha?" I asked softly.

He then looked up, he was crying, his eyes showed anger & sadness. "What Kagome? What?" He yelled at me. I shrank back a bit from fear he might hit me out of anger. "A-are y-you ok-kay?" I stuttered. Inuyasha stood up. He was still crying with the same look in his eyes, but he started to glare at me. "Okay? OKAY? Do I look okay?" He yelled.

"N-no." I mumbled. "Of course I'm not okay! My best & only friend is leaving me!" He cried/yelled out. He looked down again & started to walk out of the hut while whispering, "I knew it was to good to be true. I was never meant to have friends." I then looked at Izayoi & asked if I could go after him. She then nodded; I got up & told her before I left, "If I don't come back with Inuyasha, then that mean I'm back home."

I then ran out of the hut & chased the sad hanyo. "Inuyasha! Wait up! I have to tell you something!" I yelled at him. His ears perked up, signaling he herd me, & stopped walking. When I got to him, a breeze came. Making the leaves on the trees move and lifting Inuyasha's & my hair around us. "Inuyasha," I begged, "what's wrong. Why are you so upset at the fact I'll be able to go home?"

Inuyasha was then in front of me, I backed up one step from him appearing suddenly. He looked really angry, but also sad, so sad. I eyes started to tear up a bit from seeing so much sadness in his eyes. He then yelled, "I'm glad your going home Kagome! But what if you never come back & I never see you again? Huh?" The sadness left me & I started to get angry.

I tilted my head down a bit, glared at the baka (stupid), & yelled out, "You baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka! You are such a baka Inuyasha!" I stepped closer to him till I was right in his face. My cheeks were cherry red from the closeness & from the anger I was feeling. Inuyasha's eyes widened about two centimeters and had the same blush color as me & for the me reasons, but more on the side of embarrassment side.

"You baka! I can't believe you would think I wouldn't try to see you! You're my best friend! And you're the nicest guy I've ever met, ever!" I then leaned in closer till our noses almost touched. I closed my brown & blue specked eyes half way with the blush still on my face. Inuyasha stepped closer till our noses touched with his amber eyes half closed & blush still on his face.

I then whispered, "I love you, you baka! I know I'm too young to fall in love, but I have. I feel a stronger love for you than my family. But...until we meet again, I want you to all ways know I will be trying to get over here Inu-kun." I then closed my eyes & kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened again from shock. But he then closed his eyes & kissed me back while rapping his arms around me & mine around him.

We staid like that for about thirty seconds or so. But, I needed air, so I had to stop kissing him. We both had a blush on our faces & we were panting for a bit. I looked into his half closed amber eyes & all I saw was love, bu also a bit of sadness and loneliness still in his eyes. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry but...I have to go home. My mom must be worried about me. I hope you understand." I told him.

He sighed & looked away. He looked back at me & said with sadness & understanding. "I know, I'll take you over their to the well." I nodded my head & grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand & gave me a small, sad smile. He looked like he might cry; even so, he then led me to the well.

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for being late. I will try to update faster but I am working on a new story, it is a drarry story. If you don't know what that is, then look it up.**


End file.
